Wake Up
by Moonlight12
Summary: i finally updated! i know it says the same amount of chapters but i replaced the Author's Note. Ataru wishes for something but is it wasted or the one he always wanted? *unfinished*
1. The Wish

Wake Up  
by Moonlight1/2  
  
Chapter 1: The Wish  
  
a light floated above Ataru's head.  
"so come on! what's your wish?!" it asked impatiently.  
Ataru had been thinking about his wish for at least 45 minutes now. at first he thought he would wish for a years supply of ramen but then he realized that this chance would probably never come again so then he thought about wishing for eternal life. but that would be stupid. he didn't want to see all of his friends and family go before his eyes. his thoughts wandered to Lum, and all the shock treatment she had given him over the years.   
"huh. i wish i knew a life without Lum." he said jokingly.  
"that's your wish?" the light asked, "well okay!"   
"hey wait!! i wasn't serious!!!"  
but it was too late. the light danced around and flickered.  
"okay your wish is granted. pleasure doin business with ya!" the light disappeared.  
"oh great! i just wasted my wish!! he thought about what he said. "ahhhh! i just wished Lum away!!" he started to pace back and forth. how am i gonna fix this?! he thought. maybe i should look at the bright side! i won't get shocked anymore! he began to think of all the girls he could chase again. maybe i could even get back with Shinobu. nah that wouldn't work. she liked Mendo too much. Ataru began to walk home thinking of his new freedom. 


	2. Can This be Real?

Wake Up  
  
Chapter 2: Can This be Real?  
  
the next day as Ataru was walking to school, he wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. so he did the first thing that came to his mind: hitting on a girl.  
"hey baby! howsabouta date this Saturday?" he said to some poor girl that was walking near him.  
"get a life," she replied. "uhh! it's so warm today!"  
"would you like me to take off your clothes??"   
"yuck! pervert!" and then *SLAP!*. the girl ran off.  
he waited for a voice to say "DARLING!!" and then a shock.  
10 seconds went by.....20........1 minute.......2 minutes.  
"YAHOOOOO!" he yelled. "no more shocks for me!!"  
he celebrated by flipping another girl's skirt. *SLAP!*  
  
Ataru arrived in his class with 2 bright red handprints on his face.  
"hello, Moroboshi, see you've been doing you're usual things lately." Mendo said pointing at his face. "ahhhh, i can't wait to see the reaction poor Miss Lum will have on her face when she sees you. say where is she anyways? she usually with you when you come."  
"ummmmmm... she..she...she's sick! that's right, sick!" he lied  
"o-o-oh.." Mendo stuttered slowly backing away from Ataru. he recalled what happened last time Lum had been sick. he wound up with pink and green stripes on his face. he didn't need to have anymore.  
shouldn't tell anyone yet that i wished her away. Ataru thought. that would cause problems. he pictured Megane and his gang tying him up and Mendo holding his sword over him. he was just glad that bratty Ten was back on his planet for a month. he didn't feel like being fried Ataru at the moment.  
  
Ataru got home later that day and the first thing his mother said to him was,  
"oh Ataru, you're home, listen, you're father and i are going out to visit with and have dinner with some friends. we should be back around midnight. you and Lum behave okay?"  
"Lum's not here mom," he said. "she's ummmmm...ahhh...errrr.......... gone back to her planet for a month to visit her family!" i gotta think of these excuses faster, he told himself.  
"okay then. you can order take-out for dinner then." her husband appeared. "ready to go, dear?"  
"yup," he said. "bye Ataru. do try and keep the house clean, and flush the toilet after you use it."  
"bye!" his mother called as they went out the door."  
"see ya! yeesh. they treat like i'm a little kid. i do flush the toilet! and i only made a mess of the house 2 times while they were gone. or was that 3? ahh forget it..." he said as he moved to the phone to order some ramen. 


	3. A Date With Thoughts on Top

Chapter 3: A Date With Thoughts on Top  
  
the past month had been complete bliss for Ataru. he enjoyed not having to worry about looking over his shoulder for Lum. he also enjoyed the fact that Ten was having problems getting back to Earth on the acount of that all the spaceships had gotten some weird virus and couldn't be cured within 2 months or else they would all malfunction. when his parents and friends asked him where Lum was he used that story. he was even on a date at the moment, and he hadn't had one of those in along time...  
  
"so where do you want to go next, Amaiko?"  
"ooooooo! how about the theme park!"   
  
they arrived at the park 15 minutes later and were standing in line to get in, when suddenly;  
  
"darling!! darling!!"  
Ataru froze up and his heart started to pound like mad. that couldn't be! he thought. it's not Lum! it can't be, that's impossible! he slowly turned around to in the direction of the voice.  
  
"oh there you are, darling! i was looking all over for you!" a pretty woman said as she ran up to her husband.  
"i was right here the whole time, you should't fret so much over me," he said with a smile.  
"oh, but i must." she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"whooo..." Ataru finally breathed again. he hadn't even been aware he was holding his breath. his heart had been pounding so fast he thought it was gonna burst. he began to think of Lum and how it was interesting she had picked the name darling for him and how she had never used his real name.   
"hey come on Ataru, stop standing there. we're next!" Amaiko called him back to reality... using his real name.  
"oh! be right there!"  
  
Ataru and Amaiko had gone on about 20 rides. this girl sure loves to have fun. she's even beginning to wear me out...he thought with a sigh. the sun was starting to set.  
  
"hey, what do you say we go on one more ride and call it a day?"  
"oh, ok." Amaiko could clearly see he was tired. "wow, why don't we name this one our last ride?" she pointed to a scary one.  
Ataru recognized it. it had been the one he went on with Lum on their first date. he remembered how he thought she was scared until the end when the ride manager had tricked them into believing it was really haunted. then he was the one who was scared. turns out she wasn't scared at all.   
  
"thanks alot, Ataru, today was really fun!" she grinned and waved goodbye.  
"goodnight, Amaiko!" he called out as she drove away.  
it certainly was. he climbed the stairs and went into his room. as he was about to fall asleep, his last thoughts were of Lum... 


	4. She's Got the Look and the Laugh

Chapter 4: She's Got the Look...and the Laugh  
  
as days passed, Ataru began to think more and more of Lum. how her hair flew up when she took off and the time when he sealed off her powers. he wondered what kind of life he would have if Lum was just an ordinary human and they were really toghether. sometimes, it was nice to be in her company because she could say the sweetest things and she would always try to help whoever needed it...as long as she wasn't mad at them. but even then she would set aside differences. whoa. he thought. this is weird. why am i thinking so much about Lum? could it be, i.....i'm starting to miss her? just then the phone rang and stopped all his thoughts.  
  
"hello? oh hi, Amaiko! how are you? me? i'm just fine. so what are you doing today? i'm doing nothing. what?! you got tickets to that movie on opening day?! i didn't know your cousin worked at a movie theater. sure, i'll meet you there. ok, see you later." he hung up and went into the living room.  
"hey, mom, i'm going to a movie with Amaiko, i'll be back around 7:00 okay?"  
"okay Ataru. since you're going out, would you mind picking up some stuff for tomorrow night's dish? here's the money and the list." she gave it to him.  
"sure, bye."  
  
after Ataru and Amaiko went to the movie, they decided to go to a little cafe.   
"man, that movie was awesome!" Amaiko said. "my favorite parts were the swordfighting scenes."  
"yeah, those were pretty cool. especially that one where the guy chopped off the other guy's head."  
"oooo, that was a disgusting part, Darling."  
"what?!" he jumped.  
"i said that it was a disgusting part, Ataru."  
"you mean you didn't call me darling?"  
"no, i've never called anyone that in my life! Ataru...are you feeling all right? it is rather hot today."  
"i'm just fine." then he looked at Amaiko. he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was concerned...and also he never noticed it before, but she looked uncannily like Lum with dark hair and eyes. maybe it was because this is the first time he really looked at her that he noticed. the only real difference is that her hair was much straighter than Lum's and not as thick.   
"Ataru...why are you staring at me? is there something on my face?" she turned away.  
"huh? no, no...it's just...you look like someone i saw before i met you, that's all..."  
"oh." she paused. "who do i look like??"  
"a model on an advertisement i saw once." he said quickly. wow, that was a good one, he thought to himself.  
she laughed. "you're funny, Ataru. that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." she smiled at him.  
she also laughs like Lum, he noted.  
"i'm only speaking the truth, Amaiko, only speaking the truth." he said sincerely.  
"hey, i gotta go to the store for my mom. wanna come?"  
"love to." she replied.  
  
as they were shopping Ataru was doing impressions and Amaiko was laughing her head off...and sounded just like Lum.  
"who am i now?" he started giving orders and made circles around his eyes.  
"Megane!" she busted out laughing.  
they went to the spice section.   
"okay now, which one does she want... ah! here it is!"  
"oooo! yum!" Amaiko picked up a can of peppers.  
"you can actually eat those things?" Ataru exclaimed.  
"yeah! there my favorite. i'll pay for them."  
"nah. let me. my way of saying thanks for the movie."   
"yay!" she said. "this'll be the first gift you ever bought me."  
"do you want to go out to dinner with me this Friday?" he asked.  
"that would be great!" she said.  
"cool. i'll pick you up at 6:30 then."  
  
Ataru went home and after dinner he went to bed. and for once, he didn't think of Lum, but Amaiko instead.   
  
  
  
A.N./thanks to the people who reviewed and the people who take time to read this story.  
Gorgo: don't worry it's not gonna go into the "Lum gets angry etc." i'm trying to show more of the good-hearted Ataru that you don't get see to much of on the series or the manga. 


	5. Ataru's Dream

Chapter 5: Ataru's Dream  
  
"....darling....darling...." an echo-y voice called him. it was Lum.  
"hah! i got you now!" he yelled as he went to grab her horns. he caught her and she looked up at him, but it wasn't her. he didn't recognize the girl's face. nor could he really see it. it was shadowed.  
"who are you??" Ataru inquired.  
"you don't know?" the mysterious girl smiled and disappeared from his arms.  
  
Ataru was running, running from all his fears and problems. like how he didn't do too good in school, and the way he acted sometimes, and his fear of losing Amaiko to some one else. losing her to some hotshot like Mendo. just then she appeared.  
"man, that movie was awesome!" Amaiko said. "my favorite parts were the swordfighting scenes."  
"yeah, those were pretty cool. especially that one where the guy chopped off the other guy's head."  
"oooo, that was a disgusting part, Darling."  
"what?!" he jumped.  
"i said that it was a disgusting part, Ataru."  
"you mean you didn't call me darling?"  
"no, i've never called anyone that in my life! Ataru...are you feeling all right? it is rather hot today."  
"i'm just fine."  
"okay, Ataru," she disappeared into a light.  
"hey wait!" but she was gone.  
then the light shined all over the place, and he saw someone standing off in the distance. he ran to the person. it turned out to be Lum again.  
"Darling, i am gone this way..." she turned around and looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Lum......"  
  
Ataru snapped awake.  
"what was that all about?" he said to himself outloud. he dwelled on his dream for a minute. who was the mysterious girl who disappeared from his arms? he felt like he had known her for a long time. but he didn't know who she was at all. she seemed to know him though. and what did Lum's words mean? "i am gone this way..."? the part with Amaiko in it was nothing. it was just a memory from yesterday. the rest was all a mystery to him. he turned and looked at his clock.  
"aw man, 3:00? how am i ever gonna get by in school tomorrow?" he turned back around and tried to go back to sleep, without much success. 


	6. Spicy Spicy Hot!

Chapter 6: Spicy Spicy Hot!   
  
Friday came and Ataru still couldn't figure out his dream. the girl who was in his arms...her presence felt so familiar to him. he knew it wasn't just an ordinary dream too. it had some sort of meaning to it. he never had dreams like that. he guessed it was a vision of some sort. he sighed. i should stop thinking about this, he thought. it's giving me a headache. he looked at the clock. almost 6:00. better start getting ready for my date...  
  
Ataru picked the restaurant. it was small, nice, and cheap; he was paying.  
the waiter came.  
"may i take your orders?"  
"i'll have spaghetti with mushrooms." Ataru said   
"and i'll have the vegetable curry please." Amaiko said.  
"okay, so one spaghetti with mushrooms and one vegetable curry. it will be ready shortly." he walked away.  
"this place is nice," Amaiko said. "where did you hear about it?"  
"i read about it in a magazine. Cheap and Trendy Monthly to be precise," he said under his breath.  
"oops! i forgot to tell him how spicy i wanted my curry! be right back." she ran off towards the waiter.  
she's so cute, Ataru thought. it's a good thing she's not in any of my classes. Mendo would be after her right away.   
she came back.  
"good thing i remembered." she said. "they were just about to make it. so how were things in your class today?"  
"the usual. unless you count a chalkboard eraser being thrown at my head unusual."  
Amaiko smiled. "aw, poor thing. does it hurt??"  
"i can barely stand the pain," he mocked as he had just won a war and lost a limb.  
she giggled. "oh, here comes the food." she motioned to the waiter.  
"spaghetti with mushrooms, and vegetable curry. enjoy." he left.  
Amaiko tasted hers. "yum! this is just the right spiciness! would you like to try some, Ataru?"  
"sure." can't be that spicy compared to Lum's cooking. he was wrong. it was all he could do to not jump out of his seat and run around in circles. like that would help. he drained his water in 5 seconds.  
"i'm sorry, Ataru! here drink mine too!" she gave him her water.  
after the comotion died down, Ataru decided to ask Amaiko just how she could eat something like that.  
"god! that was so spicy. how can you handle that?!"  
"i have a very high tolerance for spicy things. i'm so sorry, Ataru. i should have warned you first..."  
he could clearly see she was very upset. "ah it's okay, Amaiko. i'll be okay. don't feel bad."  
"you mean you're not mad at me?"  
Ataru laughed. "it would take alot to get me mad at you."  
she brightened up right away.  
  
later Ataru drove her home.  
"thank you so much for dinner, and i'm sorry about the spice incident."  
"forget it."  
"you're so sweet, Ataru." she hugged him.  
the feeling of her shocked Ataru.  
"well goodnight." she went inside her house."  
"good...good night."  
now Ataru knew who the mysterious girl in his arms was in his dream a.k.a. vision. it was Amaiko.  
  
  
A.N./ sorry it's been a while since i put a chapter on here. schoolwork. grrr.   
thanks go out to the faithful readers. ^__~ 


	7. Let's Play Thoughts and Robbers!

Chapter 7: Let's Play Thoughts and Robbers!  
  
After Ataru got home, he went up to his room to do some serious thinking. he was thinking so hard, he began to pace back and forth.  
(if Amaiko was the girl in my arms...wait a minute. let's rewind that. okay. first it was Lum. i was going to go grab her horns but then...as i caught her, she turned into Amaiko. i know that it was Amaiko! she gave off the exact same feeling when we touched. but that doesn't explain the feeling why i felt like i have known her forever when i only met her in school a couple of months ago. ahhg, this is confusing. and what does Lum have to do with it? sure Amaiko looks a little like Lum---let me rephrase that- alot like Lum, and laughs like her, and...and...eats...extremely spicy food--but does that mean?--thats ridiculous--and impossible! wait. what's the chance of that being impossible on a scale of 1 to 10? people say alien's are impossible-there's Lum, people say the Incredible Hulk doesn't exist! look at Sakura and Shinobu!, and people say scary munchkins are impossible too! Cherry!)   
  
he shuddered at the thought of Cherry's face. just then he tripped over the clock cord and fell flat on his face thus knocking a few things noisly off his desk.  
  
"A-IIIIIIIIIII! ROBBERS!" Ataru's dad voiced from his and his mom's room.  
"shut up! can't you see i'm trying to sleep?!" his mom yelled.  
"but we're being robbed!"  
"well if you're so concerned go do something about it!" she showed how concerned she was by rolling over on her side and going back to sleep. Ataru decided to step in.  
"relax, dad! it's just me! i knocked some stuff over. that's all!"  
"oh. okay." Ataru's dad flopped back down on the bed and started to snore.  
  
(i better get to sleep.) he put the stuff back on his dresser and looked at the clock. (11:45, huh? i'll just think about this tomorrow.) he yawned and proceeded to go to sleep. 


	8. I Did Not Call You Darling!

Chapter 8: I Did Not Call You Darling!  
  
Later the next day, Ataru asked Amaiko to meet him at the park. he sat on a bench, waiting anxiously.  
he had lots of things he wanted to ask. questions he hoped she could answer. he then saw her walking up to him.  
  
"hi Ataru! how are you doing today?" she asked cheerfully.  
"just peachy. Amaiko, the reason i called you out here is because i wanted ask you some questions about yourself."  
"okay, ask away."  
"alright, i wanna know, when's your birthday??"  
"March 27th."  
(March 27th? that's the day i wished Lum away...) he started fidgeting.  
"Darling, is there something wrong? you're squirming an awful lot."  
"there you go again! you called me 'Darling'!"  
"Ataru!" Amaiko said, clearly annoyed. "i told you, i've never called anyone that in my life!! you're hearing things."  
"no, Amaiko, i am not hearing things. i know you called me Darling."  
"look, Ataru, if you just called me out here to make false accusations, i have much better things to do today." she got up to leave.  
"wait, Amaiko!" he grabbed her. "i'm sorry if i upset you...it's just that i have some things that are bothering me right now...that's all."  
"it's okay, Ataru. i shouldn't have got so mad. why is the name 'Darling' so special to you anyways?"  
this caught Ataru off guard.  
"it's not!"  
"yes it is. i can tell. did some old girlfriend that you still have feelings for call you that or something?" she joked.  
"she was not my girlfriend!" he blurted without thinking.  
Amaiko laughed. "i'm not even gonna ask. was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"  
an idea hit Ataru. "can i meet your parents??"  
it was Amaiko's turn to be suprised. "m-my parents? why?"  
"because i just want to. i'm curious about them. i want to know what they think of me and if i'm fit to be your husband some day..."  
she blushed. "umm, y-you can't...because...because...they're out of town!"  
Ataru knew that was a lie, but he didn't want to tell Amaiko that. that's exactly how he sounded when he was trying to make excuses.  
"okay. well, i have to be going. my mom wants me to clean the house." (what a lie that was. mom would never trust me to clean the house. she says i always do a poor job of it. at least it doesn't sound like a lie...)  
"alright then. bye Ataru."  
"bye." 


	9. Amaiko's Memory

Chapter 9: Amaiko's Memory  
  
After Amaiko got home, she decided to try to take a nap. she had alot on her mind.  
  
[i couldn't tell Ataru i don't have any parents. that would make him think i'm an alien or something.  
but why don't i have any parents?? i can't even remember being a little kid. all i remember is waking up here on the couch. do i have amnesia or something? is this even my house??] the last thought alarmed her. she got up and decided to search her dwell. it would be the first time she really looked around the small house.  
  
after an hour of searching, it produced no results.  
[nothing. why don't i have any photos or anything?] she remembered a pamphlet she saw in her room that listed all the residents that lived in her private neighborhood. she raced up the stairs. she found the pamphlet and went to where her last name, Haru, would be.  
[i'm not in here...so i'm not even classified as even living in this house?! what else can i remember from the day when i woke up here? let's see, i remember looking in my closet and seeing a school uniform. then i felt like i should go to Tomobiki High School. why? i have no idea, but i was just drawn to there...and to my classes.] a flashback of her going to her first day at school came into her mind.  
  
"class, before we start anything else right now, i have just been informed we have a new student. Amaiko?"  
she walked in.   
"this is Haru Amaiko. let's all say hello."  
"hello, Amaiko." the class said without much expression.  
"i trust that you'll all treat her with respect. let's begin."  
at lunch, Amaiko saw Ataru standing next her in the lunch line. he stuck out to her because she remembered seeing him flipping a girl's skirt earlier that morning.   
  
later, as she was coming back from the bathroom, she bumped into Ataru in the hall. she couldn't remember which floor her class was on.  
"oh, sorry." he said "whoa, what a babe. you new here?"  
her face turned slightly red at his comment. "yes. yes i am. i'm lost. could you tell me where the stairs to this floor is?" she pointed to a spot on the map.  
"that's the same floor my class is on. come on. i'll walk you there."   
  
they were almost to her class.  
  
"so what's your name anyways?"  
"Amaiko."  
"ok, Amaiko, would you like to go on a date with me next week?"  
"but i don't even know you. and i saw you flipping a girl's skirt this morning."  
"there's time for you to get to know me. and i was just playing."  
"funky way of playing. well, alright, i'll give you a chance since i'm a fair person. i only go on a date if i like what i find out about you."  
"i can't think of anything there's not to like about me."  
"thanks for walking me to my class, Mr. Modest. see you tomorrow at lunch since i'm going to get to know you."  
"bye." he said as she walked in.  
  
the flashback ended.  
  
[that's as far back i can remember. maybe i'm an orphan. after all, once you're old enough, i think they let you live on you're own. but that still doesn't explain the reason why i'm not listed in the book. or why i can't remember anything. maybe i hit my head and fell on the couch. oh well. time for me to take a nap.] 


	10. Ataru's Great Day

Chapter 10: Ataru's Great Day   
  
the start of a new week...  
Ataru woke to the sound of his mother yelling.  
"ATARU!! GET UP!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"  
he looked at his clock. (15 minutes til school starts?!") he rushed around his room looking for his uniform. he couldn't find it. he ran down stairs in his pajamas.  
"mom! where are my clothes?!"  
"they're in the dryer! remeber i told you i was going to wash them last night?"  
Ataru sighed. this day was off to a great start.  
  
after he was all done getting ready, he had exactly 5 minutes to run to school. he dashed out the door with a "bye mom!"  
"wait, Ataru! you forgot your lunch!"  
the thought of food made him stop in his tracks. he ran back.  
  
by the time Ataru got to school he was 3 minutes late.  
"stand in the hall, Moroboshi."  
"but i was only---"  
"stand in the hall!"   
Ataru opened the door and walked outside the class, mumbling something about school rules as he went.  
  
at lunch, Ataru was wishing he had another wish to start this whole day over. at least Amaiko was happy to see him.  
"hi Ataru! how are you today?"   
"er...not the best."  
"oh? how come??"  
"let's see, i woke up late this morning, was late to school, and i had to stand out in the hall while everyone laughed."  
"ah. poor you. hey, since umm, my parents are on..vacation.....can i meet yours?"  
"umm, i dunno. i'll have to see when they're availble." (not--they're pretty much always free. but what would they think if i brought home a girl when Lum is "gone"?? still, i should be able to find some excuse that would fit.)  
"oh. ok, because i would really like to meet them."  
Ataru and Amaiko sat there eating peacfully, but what Ataru didn't know, he was being watched...... 


	11. Spied Upon!

Chapter 11: Spied Upon!!  
  
if Ataru had looked around some, he would've notice a bush that didn't look quite right staring in his and Amaiko's direction.   
  
"hey Megane, what do you see??" Kakugari asked.  
Megane and the gang, plus (un-)oddly enough, Mendo, were spying from a behind a bush on Ataru.  
Megane adjusted the binoculars a bit. "Ataru's with that chick a few classes down from us again! where is Lum anyways?! if she was here, she'd be about to bite him right now.  
"this is soooo beneath me to be spying...especially with the likes of you guys... " Mendo said as he snatched the binoculars from Megane. he stared at Amaiko for a few seconds before Perm ripped them from his grip.  
"whoa! how could Ataru score a babe like that?! she's as pretty as Lum!"   
"let me take a look!" Chibi grabbed the binoculars from Perm. "you're not lying! she looks almost exactly like her!"  
it was Kakugari's turn to pull them away. "you think Lum has a human cousin?"  
"oh, come on." Mendo said. "what would Lum's species be doing with a relative down here? let me take another look."  
"no way!" Kakugari yelled.  
"no, it's my turn again!" Perm said.  
"uh uh! mine"  
"no, mine!"  
"shut up!" Megane said. "people are starting to look!"   
"yeah! do you want Moroboshi to find out we're spying on him and the girl!" Mendo practically screamed. a group people stopped and stared at the talking bush.  
the bush suddenly grew silent.  
  
the bell rang and everybody started to run back to class. Mendo and the rest jumped out of the bush.   
"i wanna know who the babe is." Perm said.  
"that's why we're going to have a little chat with Ataru before class starts." Megane schemed.   
"i am going to take no part in this." Mendo started to run off. Kakugari grabbed him.  
"you're not going anywhere. don't you want to know where Lum went off to?  
"Moroboshi said she was sick and then she went back to her planet. plus he said the ships got sick and couldn't be cured for 2 months."  
"in case you haven't noticed Mendo, this is first week of the 3rd month. with Lum's technology, she should have been back here by now."  
Mendo thought for a moment. "well then for Miss Lum's sake, i will help you guys."  
"good." Megane said as he started to explain his plan to everybody. 


	12. Strange Actions

Chapter 12: Strange Actions   
  
(man, why does lunch have to end so early.) Ataru was off in the direction of his class.  
"yo! Moroboshi!"  
"hm?" Ataru turned around. Mendo was coming up behind him with an out-of-place grin on his mug.  
"what do you want?"  
"well, since we have the same class up next, i just thought i'd walk with you."  
".......o....k...." Mendo? wanting to walk with him?! they weren't really friends. now this was just plain weird...  
"so Moroboshi! how's Lum? she's back with you now right? how come she isn't in school?"  
"she-she's--"  
"ah, no need explain. you got her in trouble, didn't you, you devil!"  
"wha-what?!!" Ataru then noticed that they were not going towards his class.  
"hey, Mendo, where're we goin?"  
"oh! i have to get a large weight out of the P.E. room for the coach and i need help."  
"oh, so that's why you were you told me to come? forget it, i'm not standing in hall again!" he made a move to leave.  
"oh no, you don't!" Mendo grabbed Ataru by the collar and threw him into the pitch black P.E. room. the next thing Ataru felt was himself being tied up. he fought vainly against his attackers. who else was in on this?!  
after about 5 minutes or so...*click!*   
"ah! turn it off!" Ataru shielded his eyes.  
Megane was holding a bright flashlight up to Ataru. Ataru could see Kakugari, Perm, and Chibi standing there also.  
"now, Moroboshi, you, talk." the light reflected off of Megane's glasses eerily.  
Mendo unsheathed his sword.  
and all Ataru could do was gulp...  
  
A.N./ hi folks! i'm so sorry i haven't updated for a long time and sorry this is only one chapter! *bows* and its short! but then my chapters generally are. *ahem* i had an inspiration to write today! i wrote a humorous Parasite Eve story. check it out if you'd like. its called What Really Happened in Carnegie Hall. i'll try to get this story finished before my summer vacation is over! thanks alot for reading! oh yeah, could someone please review to let me know they're still interested in the story? that would be much appreciated!! thanks again! this is Moonlight1/2 signing out! *beep!* 


End file.
